User talk:Aquamarine1212
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fan-Art Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bluestar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riverpelt (Talk) 19:32, July 21, 2010 Hey Aqua, I deleted the Smudge pictures you made from the Kittypet category, but you can place them now underneath the Smudge fan-art page okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I have a new miniclan Hi, I have a new mini clan on my blog, and I was wondering if you wanted to join. If so, post a comment there with all the requirements. If you can't find it on my blog, check my followed pages list. RoseStar 22:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You can do the vision! Watch Out! Rosie's On The Wiki! 23:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Wahahaaha! I am heeeere! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Fly to the sky! 23:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree with both you and Heartsky, but I still like the Project:Charart on the wiki, so that's pretty much the reason I stay on there. Maybe we should all create a new Warriors wiki, one that can be fun to work on but then you can talk with other users and just have fun and do what you want, you know what I mean? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 16:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Lets do It!!! okay who's gonna create it? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 16:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Perfectly fine with me! Just give me the URL once Heartsky's created it. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 17:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) you mean like vote on the characters and post your opinions of them? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 17:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Pssttt! Pstt! thanks for the making a playmate for copper he not bother heartysky anymorey! Mmmmm, Butterfingers....What?! Oh, was I daydreaming? 02:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Need your opinion! Please vote on my blog! I need your opinion on which cats and couples to draw next![[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 04:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Where did you get the better blanks? i dont see them :P SandI'm a new level of awesome 19:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hiya :D I made my first picm on this wiki. I would love if you could see it! It's the 2nd pic on this page... here Thanks, Sunspirit 02:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sig Problems? OKay, you got the code right? well, you're gonna have to type into the search box : User:Aquamarine1212/Sig Then copy and paste the code there. After that, go to your preferences (Make sure the "Custom sig" box is ticked) and type in It should work then ^_^ Sunspirit 03:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep, you got it :D Sunspirit 23:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiki New look Hi! I put a topic for Warriors Fan-Art Wiki's talk page And came up with a new look. It would be awesome if you could look at it and agree or disagree with it. There are Comments and Yes/No Areas to answer. I'm seeing if I can get as many users to agree with it. I think It would make the wiki more appealing! Thanks! --Sunspirit 07:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Wetstream! :DThis is my talk page. Click it 18:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC)